federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2392
This page chronicles posts #23761-23880 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2392. *CP - April, 2392 *CP - June, 2392 Bajor Plots First Week When LAUREN WOLFE gets notice she has the lead as Annie in a play, she talks about it with MARCUS WOLFE and debates about vegetarianism. That night, KATAL WOLFE goes into labout and MARCUS is there for the birth of RAHNE WOLFE (May 01, 2392). BENJAMIN WOLFE is more than excited to welcome RAHNE home and MARCUS is there to see the impact the birth has had on his son. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE is at MEGAN GREENWOODs the night her sister is born and they watch Best Chef where ARTHUR GREENWOOD hurts himself but ultimately wins. When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE get together to see Rahne, VINCENT GREENWOOD is with them and calls her ‘Mommy’ which prompts them to get into a disagreement about becoming engaged. CHRISTOPHER goes to work and has a bout with some delegates who are fighting and he breaks them up, only for MATTHEW HUNTER to question his state and relieves Chris of duty for having alcohol on his system. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V visits the Lonar offices and meets MOIRA HEDRIN who is working there for the campaign. BENJAMIN helps FARHI WOLFE make a mobile for Rahne, having a bonding moment over making it work. YINTAR IOAN is told to meet James at VIDIAL TARLICA’s when he goes in and they talk about his land deal. CHRISTOPHER talks to KARYN about his work issues before he tries to explain to her his troubles and she insists if he had just asked her to get married it wouldn’t have been as weird. LAUREN gets together with MORGAN ELBRUNNE and talks mostly about herself and the role she has as Annie. CHRISTOPHER goes to THAEDEUS SARIEL for mandatory counselling but things don’t go well when he feels his only option is to break up with Karyn. MOIRA and LALI MUNROE meet for the first time on break and try to get to know each other. CHRISTOPHER gets back to his home and directs MEGAN to remind the twins not to call Karyn ‘mom’ until she is living with them. MICHAEL and LALI go to Lonar to see more house hunting when their shuttle is vandalized with an ominous message. MICHAEL and LALI go to Asgard anyway and talk to YINTAR about things on the tour as the two members responsible realize they need to step up their game. Late, LALI is at MICHAEL’s house when he hears a noise and leaves only for one of the Asgarians to kill a chicken in their bed and beam away. Mike is hurt, but one of his dogs injured the youngest culprit, even if he got away. Second Week When LALI MUNROE faces the intruder in Mike’s cabin, she rushes out to find MICHAEL RICHARDSON V unconscious and calls for help. Once at the hospital, MICHAEL tries to calm LALI and explains that no one is going to get away with this. MICHAEL is getting things prepared when ISABELLE RICHARDSON arrives to help with Mike’s dog and other things while the investigation is going on. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is still thinking about the conversation she had with Christopher so she goes to KATAL WOLFE to get some advice about men and how to proceed. MICHAEL and LALI go back o Asgard, having DNA evidence that it was Yondu who attacked them. YINTAR IOAN is there to call the boy out and he is arrested in the Asgardian brig. NRR’BT MADDIX and SUNI MADDIX get close to each other and have sex, but this time it is too rough and sex Suni into early labour. JAMES MUNROE arrives just in time after a panicked call and delivers NORI MADDIX in their apartment (May 12, 2392). Convinced he is going to marry Heidi Thay, MATTHEW HUNTER talks to ABBOTT THAY to get permission to marry her and Abbott is excited – and even wants to change his last name. WOLFE-KORAN JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA THAY go out on a picnic date before sharing their first kiss. Third Week Concerned about his wife and child, NRR’BT MADDIX has been lingering around the hospital but so far not allowed to see his family. When he is, SUNI MADDIX and he talk as he tries to be comforting, only for QUESTA DAMAR and JAMES MUNROE to arrive - Questa getting the scoop on what happened and the seriousness of Maddix’s behaviour. KARYN DAX-WOLFE wants to help CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD any way she can and prepared a special dinner for him while they talked over some of his concerns and issues, both sides getting the other more. QUESTA arrives to talk to MCIHAEL RICHARDSON V about the Hebitian attacks and he asks her to throw her weight around to get more things done. CHRISTOPHER finally talks to THADEUS SARIEL about going on anti-depressants and getting more to the root of his issues. CHRISTOPHER talks to MEGAN GREENWOOD about some things, like her going back into therapy and no longer having the power in his relationship. MEGAN and KARYN decide they need a chat too and get into some hearted discussions about their relationships before making another truce. MICHAEL with QUESTA, YINTAR IOAN and JORGU DANAN question Yondu and get the name of his accomplice – his father Storn. INDIRA DORR and NERYS DORR get together to gossip about relationships as Nerys reveals her interest in Chiaro Dhow. INDIRA and LINCOLN TREDWAY have lunch together as Indy explains she s curious about having a threesome. CHRISTOPHER feels better on medication and talks to KARYN once more, really just explaining he misses things as they were. CHIARO DHOW and NERYS get together as she, too, expresses her interest in exploring more with other people. LUKE WOLFE talks to MARCUS WOLFEA about his personal space and how he doesn’t like people touching him and isn’t interested in girls. Fourth Week Going over to the Wolfe residence, MEGAN GREENWOOD gets some thoughtful advice from BENJAMIN WOLFE and it makes Megan rethink some of her opinions and choices. Running at the University, LINCOLN TREDWAY sees ELLIANA DHAJA and they talk about what she has been up to since they last spoke. During the Best Chef show, ARTHUR GREENWOOD finally meets his match and leaves the show in 5th place, leaving MEGAN and MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE heartbroken. On their third trip for househunting, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V surprises LALI MUNROE with his pick and they pick the house they are going to live in. ARTHUR surprises MEGAN now he is out, talking briefly because he wants to respect his Uncle’s rules while he isn’t around. MEGAN has her first arranged counselling appointment and talks to RELAR SORAN about it, getting some more advice about her feelings for her ‘cousin’. When ABBOTT THAY runs into TANDEM RAL, he is fascinated by the man’s abilities. INDIRA DORR has some ideas about threesomes and who she wants to be the extra person and talks to WILLIAM BELL in hopes he would agree – he offers to think about it. Cardassia Plots Second Week Time for the Korinas wedding and everyone has attended the event hosted by HerPress Tonight. QUESTA DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR are the first to arrive before CHASAMA DANAN with ESDA DANAN are next talking about their daughter, followed by YORKIN KORINAS and ZEEDA KORINAS nee DANAN following up at the end (May 12, 2392). At the after party, TOREL DAMAR talks to NESHA TAKIL-INDUS and thinks he is going to get lucky before QUESTA tells him they are going home and they leave with GWENI and CORAT. When they arrive home, staff tells QUESTA that Suni went into labour and she talks to JAMES who explains the situation. TOREL overhears and strangles Questa in a fit of rang before running away and GWENI faints. QUESTA and CORAT recouperate and make plans to leave right away for Bajor. TOREL leaves to the Indus residence where he talks to NESHA before AVARIN INDUS has him arrested. Avarin and SHAYLA INDUS with ZETERI INDUS and MINA TAKIL-INDUS talk about family things and Nesha explains she is probably a lesbian and not to worry. GWENI wakes up alone and BRODEL KASSAT is there, having been called by Corat to comfort her while he was away. Third Week On their honeymoon, ZEEDA KORINAS and YORKIN KORINAS settle in, getting to know each other more via the activities they have planned. Back on Prime. FREN DANAN is happy to be away from the wedding stuff when he talks to SIOMANE TARA about some things going on with the Damar’s and she tells him about the issue at her cabin. LINA DANAN and FREN DANAN talk about babies and other things before he confesses he is on injections. Fourth Week When TOREL DAMAR finally gets a communication from NESHA TAKIL-INDUS, she comes over and visits him, cheering him up now he is under housearrest. Finalizing their last days on their honeymoon, ZEEDA KORINAS and YORKIN KORINAS talk about his medical issues while she gets to know him better. YORKIN finally gets back from his holiday with ZEEDA only to find out from GWENI DAMAR all the things that have happened with Torel and Suni. YORKIN talks to TOREL and get attitude at first before the boy calms down and expresses his interest in getting adopted by his grandfather. When ZEEDA is back at the Danan residence, CHASAMA DANAN, ESDA DANAN, JORGU DANAN and LINA DANAN are all there to talk with her and YORKIN about their honeymoon. Things get tense when FREN DANAN arrives and gets grilled on the baby questions. He then sends a text to SIOMANE TARA prompting her to come over and he proposes in front of everyone. His mothers throw a fit and he leaves the house with Lina and Tara. ZEEDA is embarrassed about everything that happened and talks to YORKIN, while he confesses to her he has see a lot more crazy in the Damar family. #05 May, 2392 2392 #05 2392 #05